


in your arms, i can pretend to not see the looming darkness

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And feral, And mischievous? Idk Luce's just weird lolol, F/M, Genderbending, Luce is v ooc here, Reborn is mostly exasperated by this weird mafia don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 1: Storm Day [Different Flames/ Flameswap AU| Genderbend ]“Oi,” Reborn called out, toeing the corpse on the ground with her black boots. Her face was blank but there is a hint of distain in her eyes. The corpse remained unmoved, much to her annoyance. “I’ll give you 1 second. One—”The corpse—no—body groaned and shifted. He quickly rolled away as the boot came slamming down onto where his head was before. If he were any slower, he had no doubt that his head would have been crushed like a bug.“You’re no fun.” Luce pouted as he stood up, flicking away a piece of bloody meat from his stained clothes. It bought a sneer of disgust from Reborn.“What fun is there rolling in a pig pen.”“You mean, human pen.”
Relationships: Luce/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: KHR RarePair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814038
Kudos: 8
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	in your arms, i can pretend to not see the looming darkness

“Oi,” Reborn called out, toeing the corpse on the ground with her black boots. Her face was blank but there is a hint of distain in her eyes. The corpse remained unmoved, much to her annoyance. “I’ll give you 1 second. One—”

The corpse—no—body groaned and shifted. He quickly rolled away as the boot came slamming down onto where his head was before. If he were any slower, he had no doubt that his head would have been crushed like a bug.

“You’re no fun.” Luce pouted as he stood up, flicking away a piece of bloody meat from his stained clothes. It bought a sneer of disgust from Reborn.

“What fun is there rolling in a pig pen.”

“You mean, _human_ pen.” Luce smiled brightly and earned an eyeroll. It was true, however. It was _literally_ , in a sense, human pen. There were corpses everywhere, and hiding in the shadow were chained men and women that are no longer sane. The floor and walls were stained with red, and the smell of blood mixed with the stench of defecations. The smell was so strong that even Reborn frowned despite the familiarity. (She did grow up in this kind of environment after all.)

“Whatever.” She would rather not argue with the Don about what to call a slaughter house. “Let’s go. It stinks. _You_ stink.”

“Harsh!” Luce laughed, but followed closely. But before they fully left, he turned back with an ‘Ah’.

“I can see all of you,” He said with an angelic smile. Rather than the insane ones, he was directly speaking to the newly captured ones. They were shivering in the dark, fear as strong as the stench. “Food will be provided once a day, and water supply is in the barrow. Ahh, but because today’s hunt got delayed so the others didn’t get to eat anything.” He tsked. “Poor things will have to hunt themselves it seems.” He shook his head pitifully. The shivering and whimpers seemed to increase by the hint.

It was hilarious.

So exhilarating.

“Well then, enjoy the night! Oh, right.” His eyes glinted in orange, strangely bright in the dark place with no window or any other light source. “Don’t think about running away. I will know.”

He threw his head back and barked out a laugh before skipping away.

The heavy metal door slammed shut behind him. Soon, growls, screams and bangs echoed in the woods. Reborn, who was waiting by the car, scoffed. It wasn’t the first time she witnessed Luce’s mischief. Or bloodlust. Or anything.

“Done playing?”

Luce hummed, shrugging off the white button down and dump it onto the mud. “Not really.” His trousers and underwear followed next and he was stark naked in front of Reborn. He reached out for the wet towel and wiped himself down, laughing at how Reborn stared blatantly at him. “Like what you’re seeing?” He teased.

Reborn raised and eyebrow at him as she passed a new set of clothing. “As much as I’d like to push you down and eat you out in public, I would rather not do it anywhere near here. The stench is too disgusting.”

That lit a fire in Luce, which Reborn ignored and instead, shoved him into the car once he was fully clothed again. “You are to _shower_ the first thing we return.” Before Luce can say anything else, she continued. “ _Alone_.”

Luce pouted at his sit.

Reborn pulled on the seatbelt and stepped on the accelerator. The black Bentley zipped out of the forest and soon joined the quiet highway, leaving the clothes on the ground that mysteriously caught on fire behind.

.

Right to what Reborn said, Luce got kicked into the bathroom with a stern order of properly cleaning himself up and brush his teeth right after they reached the mansion. Reborn ignored the glares from Luce’s subordinate as she stalked off to Luce’s room. It didn’t take long after Reborn herself finish showering that Luce came into her room.

The don was lying on her bed with a thin bathroom on, hair still dripping wet. “Paint me like one of your French girls.” He said the moment Reborn came out and earned himself a ball of towel in the face.

“Again, and I will cut your tongue.”

Luce laughed. It wasn’t an empty threat, both of them knew, but it didn’t stop them from finding it amusing. At the laugh, Reborn couldn’t help herself but smile as well. She, in similar thin bathroom, joined Luce under the cover. She sighed at the heat and snuggled closer, batting away the hand the tried to sneak into her robes.

Luce raised his hands and waited for the approving grunt and let them down. He pulled Reborn over, an arm under her head and another over her waist. They stayed like that for a while, basking in silence and warm, before Luce said something.

“I should’ve just watch them get tear apart.”

Reborn rolled her eyes. “Like you didn’t already ‘see’ how they end.” She remembered his confusion when he woke up a few days ago, tasting blood in his mouth. He said it was a weird dream. They were, for no reason, in the slaughter house, and for no reason, making out while the hungry lunatics tear apart a group of vermin in the background.

It wasn’t until yesterday when said group of vermin tried to make a move on Reborn that Luce realized what the dream was for. (Which Reborn does not understand. She was more than capable of making those assholes feel sorry for being alive herself, but Luce was adamant on starting a cat and mouse hunt. Not that she’s complaining. It was a delight to see Luce’s bloodlust.)

“But we could’ve made out—”

“You rolled on that filthy ground like a pig. No.”

“I didn’t get anything on my face or mouth though!”

“Still no.”

Luce sighed, nuzzled their cheeks together. “I wanted to know what expression you’d put up when you see me lying there.” Silence answered him and he felt the body in his arms grew still. Suddenly, he was aware.

He had said something wrong.

Regret and remorse ate him up as he held her tighter. “I’m sorry. That was wrong of me.”

It took another full minute before Reborn sighed. “Good that you’re aware.” It was a taboo to speak of death despite them being the harbinger. It was an unspoken promise, to never speak of dying—not without or with them—because just as how they reap others souls, Death can easily reap theirs without a hint of notice as well. To them, they would rather live their lives without thinking of it until it comes.

To them, they would rather fight than let it come.

“Hmnn…” Luce bit his lips. It slipped out of his mouth, mindful of the dream he had the day before.

It was a dream of Fate—one that he could not avoid.

( _The room was dark, and he was there, sitting on a chair. He was there, holding onto seven strings of colours, all tied to his wrists. He wondered, absent and mindless, what they were when he was well aware of what._

_He was dreaming._

_He was not._

_It was a prediction._

_He watched, body unmoving, as the strings that glowed brightly dimmed, one after another. The first was red, disappointment ringing from the string._

_Then it was dual blue, filled with pain._

_Then purple, trembling in fear._

_Indigo, burning with rage._

_Green, vibrating with curiosity._

_And finally, yellow, empty._

_The moment all colours dimmed, the final orange that circled his wrist to his heart snapped._

And he woke up in tears.)

That was only the beginning, a teaser. Soon, closer to the time set, it would be clearer. He would see more, gain more knowledge about it, filled with disbelief and anguish and hopelessness.

He would see, that he lost everything.

Luce closed his eyes and buried his face into Reborn’s collar, tightening his hold further. Reborn said nothing because there was no need for words. Reborn didn’t specifically know what it was, but she could tell that their future is bleak. She could tell that the end is coming sooner than she thought it would.

And yet she would rather not think about it.

She would rather enjoy the time she had together with him. Because that was the only thing she could do.

She closed her eyes and snuggled back, fingers raking through the lock of yellow.

Till time decides to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they own a slaughter house (its a warehouse in the middle of a jungle owned by Giglio Nero). Those inside are sinners who crossed Luce and Reborn. 90% of them are insane if they are not dead. 10% of them are freshies that just got themselves enrolled into insanity school. 
> 
> Also fun fact, those insane peeps eat humans as well, since the food given is limited. Its like the thingy with trapping a group of rats in a box without food and they started eating each other. 
> 
> And yes, Luce's dreaming about the curse. 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
